heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Cudlitz
| birth_place = Long Island, New York, U.S. | alma_mater = California Institute of the Arts | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1989–present | spouse = Rachael Cudlitz | children = 2 }} Michael Cudlitz (born December 29, 1964) is an American actor, known for portraying John Cooper on the TNT drama series Southland for which he won the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series in 2013, Sergeant Denver "Bull" Randleman on the HBO miniseries Band of Brothers, and Sergeant Abraham Ford on the AMC horror series The Walking Dead. Early life Cudlitz was born on Long Island, New York and grew up in Lakewood Township, New Jersey. He is a 1982 graduate of Lakewood High School. He holds a Bachelor of Fine Arts from the California Institute of the Arts, where he graduated in 1990. Career While attending California Institute of the Arts, Cudlitz landed the role in Band of Brothers and worked in TV and film production in the art department of various shows. Cudlitz was a construction coordinator on Beverly Hills, 90210. His first acting role was in the 1989 film Crystal Ball, playing Scottie. Other roles were Tony Miller on Beverly Hills, 90210 and Tad Overton on Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story, and in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, the second seasons of 24, Lost, FOX series Standoff, and Prison Break. He was also in the movie A River Runs Through It. He guest starred on Over There. He played Bob Destepello in the 1997 film Grosse Pointe Blank. He also played a 30-second role as a bartender in the movie Forces of Nature in 1999. His breakout role came in 2001 with his portrayal of Sgt. Denver "Bull" Randleman in the World War II miniseries, Band of Brothers. Cudlitz starred on the critically acclaimed, five-season television drama Southland as patrol officer John Cooper, a 20-year veteran and training officer. It was picked up by TNT, who aired the remaining episodes of its first season, bringing it back for a total of five seasons. The character struggled with chronic back pain, addiction to pain medication, and ethical issues relating to his partners. Prior to the start of shooting for the show, Cudlitz had a large mole removed from his right upper lip, which had previously been a signature feature of his appearance. The show was cancelled in 2013. Cudlitz won the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for his role in 2013. In 2009, Cudlitz appeared in the science fiction film Surrogates as Colonel Brendon. In 2013, Cudlitz played opposite Melanie Griffith in the movie, Dark Tourist. From February 2014 until October 2016, he appeared in the AMC TV show The Walking Dead as Sergeant Abraham Ford, a character from the comic series of the same name. His first appearance was in the tenth episode of Season 4, an episode entitled "Inmates". Cudlitz's character was killed off in the premiere episode of the show's seventh season entitled "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". Due to his portrayal of Abraham, Cudlitz has quickly become a fan favorite since his introduction, with many fans paying homage to his quirky and comedic sayings combined with his upfront approach. Voice work Cudlitz supplied the voice of Sgt. Glenn "Hawk" Hawkins in the video game Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. He voiced Corporal Griffen in the video game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and its sequel, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Awards * 2013: Critics Choice Awards, Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series, Southland * 2013: Entertainment Industries Council PRISM Awards, Southland (episode: "Legacy") Personal life Cudlitz is married to Rachael Cudlitz. They met while students at California Institute of Arts. Their twin sons, Max and Mason, were born February 12, 1997, in Los Angeles, California. Filmography Film Television (miniseries, TV movies, shorts) Television (episodic) Video games Art department * 1986–88: Tales from the Darkside – Carpenter (12 episodes) * 1988: The Unnamable – Carpenter * 1989: W.B., Blue and the Bean – Set construction * 1989: C.H.U.D. II: Bud the C.H.U.D. – Carpenter * 1990–93: Beverly Hills, 90210 – Construction coordinator (65 episodes) * 1996: Dunston Checks In – Propmaker gang boss * 1998: American History X – Construction coordinator * 2007: Nobel Son – Propmaker References External links * * Category:1964 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Lakewood Township, New Jersey Category:People from Long Island Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors